Kindra Azura Uchiha
by Kindra Azura
Summary: First Story! OCxMaybe Minato? (Summary sucks) Kindra Azura Uchiha the child of the bastard son of Uchiha Madara... A boy who has powers no one else has a boy who is destined for greatness... A boy whose power will one day surpass Madara's. But also a boy whose family gave everything up for him even their own lives.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: The Awakening**_

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 1720**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

 _ **We start... In the middle of our protagonists first C rank mission...His teammates Niri Hyuuga and Inaka Yamanaka are in a position... Your sensei Sakumo Hatake The White Fang of the Leaf is watching... You must commence the mission with the killing of the first bandit...**_

 _ **I stalk forward... through the trees and into the tent behind make no noise kunai pulled out...**_

 _ **my companions notice me move forward and they to go to their destinations... While they move my kunai hovers over the throat of the sleeping bandit...**_

 _ **with a simple flick of my wrist, this vile man that has done countless injustices is dead... My keen nose picks up the irony smell of two other deaths... Now the next part of the plan must commence... I must make noise. I must draw attention to myself so the others can kill the rest of the dead bandits...**_

 _ **I stand up to my full height my two tomoe Sharingan blazing making hand signs as I walk out and yell, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**_

 _ **It immediately connects with the two bandits closest at the table in the middle of the camp... Immediately killing them.**_

 _ **The table is set on fire at the chars of the body drop dead... The two bandits at the table immediately stand up two bandits at the backside of the camp look around then stand up... I hear a bandit approaching me and I look behind and say "Sharingan: Sleep" the man immediately takes a step and begins to fall asleep... he never makes it to the ground...**_

 _ **I can feel the chakra of my teammates moving I see it with my own eyes... They're onto their next targets.**_

 _ **the bandits begin to charge at me and I draw my pure read Ninja to my Sharingan already calculating how fast it will take for them to get to me...**_

 _ **as I ready myself I notice my sensei decided to help us out and kill the bandit at the far side of the camp...**_

 _ **as soon as the first bandit gets into range I swiftly move with the precision only a kenjutsu user can do, step into his guard swiftly and stabbing my ninja to into his heart before he even has a chance to react...**_

 _ **I hear the screams of rage as the next two come...**_

 _ **I keep one on each as a kunai slips into my left-hand ninja to dealing with the one on the right a kunai with wind chakra coating it dealing with the one on the left.**_

 _ **my 6th and 7th kills of the day are swift...**_

 _ **I hear the remaining bandit stumble backward as I turn my head... and step forward...**_

 _ **he begs for mercy and I stop for only a split second where I just say "Sleep"**_

 _ **I look around and notice with satisfaction that Yamanaka-San has already dealt with his final prey and is walking towards me...**_

 _ **I look over and I see a horrible sight as I start running noticing out of my corner of the eye my sensei noticed it too... A shinobi a fully trained shinobi against our genin Hyuuga-Chan... Out of all the people to face a shinobi in our squad, only me and Sakumo-Sensei can face a chunin nonetheless a genin!**_

 _ **Rage fills my eyes as I watch the shinobi cut down one of my only friends in the world... Before I even realize what I'm doing hand signs are forming a massive amount of chakra is building up inside of me my eyes twist and change three tomoes coming into them as I scream "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire!" commanding it to go forward making sure it misses the body of my friend watching in satisfaction as it burns the nuke-nin into ashes Sakumo-Sensei reaches her first but I'm soon next to him... I see him looking for a pulse and as I look at her my eyes searching her... I realize her chakra isn't moving... I can feel my enormous amount of charging surging through me wanting release I can feel... Wait another chakra source. Strong... Sakumo-Sensei is to enraptured in his grief to notice it... I try to get his notice but he's too far gone first his wife. now one of his students... I look over and the Yamanaka is having trouble breathing pale-faced, I turn around to the face the incoming nukenin snarling a puff of smoke coming into my hand as my gunbai appears in my left hand I immediately inhale breathing out a regular Fireball and I swing my gunbai at it adding wind chakra increasing the speed and power of it. The ninja seems surprised at first but then he starts making hand signs and an earth wall appears in front of him barely stopping the fireball a mere sliver of rock left.**_

 _ **I throw my ninja to up in the air and as it flips I start making one-handed hand signs "Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" The fire missile goes off as I catch my ninja to once again, however, the jounin erupts the hugest stone wall I've ever seen reinforced with layers upon layers snarling animals in the front of it I release to my horror that this is Kitsuchi an A-Rank Jounin nearly S-Rank a from Iwa... So many questions race through my mind but only one remains... Sakumo-Sensei needs to snap out of it.**_

 _ **I stalk forward inhaling again as another Fireball releasing through my mouth swinging my Gunbai letting lose a Sickling Wind Blast from my gunbai to combine with it... it hits him then a puff of smoke appears... Replacement Technique...**_

 _ **I try to catch his eyes but he already noticed the Sharingan... Iwa most likely has spies in Kohona and he must recognize there is only one Uchiha this young that could be doing this... I Kindra Azura Uchiha son of the bastard child of Uchiha Madara... A mere 7-year-old boy must face an A-Rank borderline S-Rank Ninja until my sensei snaps out of it...**_

 _ **I rush into Kurotsuchi ninja too and gunbai moving in perfect sympathy trying to catch him off guard Ninja to hissing in fire chakra and gunbai singing in the wind all I can about is how good he is.. Dodging weaving reflecting... He's about to get a strike on me as I use the replacement technique... A nearby box is blown apart**_

 _ **I jump backward over a nearby fire pit as I rush through hand signs trying to do the one thing I always failed at during training eyes spinning as I finish the final run and he's moving forward... Scorch Release: Scorching Fireball! As it let's loose I see it burning anything that even comes near it to ashes and my eyes begin to grow foggy and I notice with my last moment of clarity a shock of white hair...**_

 _ **As I wake up I see just pure black and for a second I panic but then I turn my Sharingan on... It's still pure black... Then I begin to hear footsteps and the jingle of metal... There's a brief flash of light and I'm in a room sitting on a chair with a man in front of me... He looks at me and he looks like a 20 years old man wearing Red Uchiha Battle Armor a scythe on his back and MY gunbai on his back... His Sharingan eyes are a different pattern though... It looks to me like the tomoes are empty... On the outer edge of a circle sitting comfortably connect to a triangle... The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan...**_

 _ **I look up in awe at this man my Uchiha Mask still in place as I realize who this is... My Grandfather the strongest Uchiha to ever exist... The person that people say I'm the second coming of...**_

 _ **I just continue to gape at him as he sits down glaring at me and I feel so insignificant compared to him... I feel like a mere child... Which I am... Sitting next to a god.**_

 _ **I feel Tension build inside of me as he clears his voice and a rough but soft, firm yet gentle, harsh yet caring voice says, "Quit gawking boy!" I immediately shut my mouth the fraction of an inch it was open and I say the first thing that I can think of "Where am I?" He looks amused at my stupidity and simply says "Your mind."**_

 _ **I think for a second and say "And... Why are we in my mind?" HIs eyes turn stone cold and he says "Because you have power. A power that is so much greater, so similar yet so different than mine. Even at your age, I hadn't mastered the regular Sharingan, I hadn't been able to produce 2 C Rank Ninjutsu 3 D ranks 2 B-ranks an A rank than a B rank Genjutsu all in the time span of an hour... You, my grandson, are simply amazing."**_

 _ **"You see you have a fraction of my power, a fraction of the power of your fool of a grandmother, and that combined will lead to great things.. Where I am to experiment and modify my body to achieve the pinnacle of power you will simply awaken it... You, my grandchild, will be even stronger than me... You've almost mastered both fire and wind, you've already copied an earth jutsu and an improved version of that jutsu... You already have three tomoe... You used Scorch release... Though a pity you didn't unlock your other power... You even have a part of your brother a boy who is only the third Uchiha to ever awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan... One day you will awaken your own... You will have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan because of your brother's gift and you will one day have the Rinnegan because of your grandmother's genes and mine combining. That is your power, my grandchild. Remember well you are Kindra Azura Uchiha the first perfect bearer of the Rinnegan since the Sage of Six Paths the first one to combine his chakras and you will be the first one to truly master the Rinnegan after him... You will inspire fear you will know true power..." And with that, you see darkness once again and you fall unconscious...**_

 _ **My name is Kindra Azura Uchiha and this is my story…**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Gifts Awaken**_

 _ **Word Count: 2800-2900 Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

 _ **I hear two separate voices as I begin to gain consciousness... both male I hear the words A Ra... then later I hear Kitsuchi and Chunin... I wake up my eyes flaring up Sharingan already active. I notice the white walls and I let out a sigh and look around me I notice my Sensei is in the next bed over sitting up as well as my teammate just sitting on the bed next to that I look forward and notice Hokage-Sama and they're all staring at me and I say, "Yes?"**_

 _ **Sakumo-Sensei and Hokage-Sama look at each other for a second then Sakumo-Sensei says, "I'm sorry... I just went catatonic after I saw her..." looking to him I say "A 7-year-old genin shouldn't have to deal with an A-Rank Shinobi who counters their elements. Not only that if they didn't know about the "Uchiha Prodigy" before they do know they saw my 3 tomoe Sharingan and Scorch Release!"**_

 _ **Hokage-Sama interrupts and says perhaps a mission report would be prudent?" I huff and begin to report, "We were all spread out into the forest the plan was for us three students to sneak into three of the tents and assassinate the bandits in there, afterwards I would walk out making a distraction. I sent a Great Fireball that immediately killed two bandits I look over my shoulder and sent a Sharingan : Sleep at one then immediately threw a Kunai. The next one that approached I killed with my Ninja-to at this point I drew a kunai and coated it with wind chakra and killed the next two the final one I sent a Sharingan : Sleep and he fell to the ground I looked around for my teammates I noticed Yamanaka-San was finished I looked at sensei and I noticed he began to run towards Hyuga-Chan I looked at her and noticed a shinobi fighting her seeing the headband gleaming Immediately began to run towards but as I saw her get stabbed through the heart and I began running through hand signs and let loose a Great Fire Dragon burning him to ashes. After that I was angry sad and so many other emotions... I noticed a chakra signature... a powerful one at that approaching I tried to get Sakumo-Sensei and he wouldn't respond I noticed Yamanaka-San was pale and going into shock from seeing his dead companion so in my range I turned around drawing my gunbai into my left and my Ninja-to into my right. I let**_

 _ **loose a hand sealless Fireball and empowered it with a Gunbai Wind... He used an Earth Wall and while it barely managed to hold I was already throwing my Ninja-to in the air rushing through one-handed signs letting lose a Great Fireball combined with another Gunbai Fanned Wind at this point he just made an even huger wall and this one held to... I realized he was holding out with Ninjutsu at this point and rushed forward Ninja-to blazing with Fire Chakra and Gunbai singing in Wind... I noticed at this point while he was certainly good he was nowhere near Sakumo-Sensei or any other High A-Rank or S Rank Shinobi with a bit more speed and experience he would have been dead. He was barely dodging barely reflecting my strikes with kunai then he managed to break my guard for a split second and I immediately used Replacement with a nearby wooden box then jumped backwards I stabbed my Ninja-to in the ground and began running through hand seals I knew I could one day do but never managed to do and bellowed out a Scorch Release : Scorching Fireball combining wind and fire to make pure destruction inside of my body I noticed it work and then the last thing I saw was Sakumo-Sensei.'s white hair finally getting out of his catatonic state.**_

 _ **The Hokage throughout the story seems to be getting more and more impressed as you tell it his eyebrow keeps raising and raising the stronger of Jutsu and better elemental manipulation when you mention Scorch release you notice his eyes widen a fraction and his eyebrows raise even father you have to hide a smirk at the fact that you surprised your Hokage you look over at Sakumo-Sensei and you see that look of dread as he realized how close you where to die trying to defeat that A-Rank ninja.**_

 _ **Hokage-Sama looks up and says... "... Thank.. You for that" you don't know what 'that' is but he continues, "From what I know Kindra-chan" you lowly harumph for that, "and Sakumo-kun you should be able to leave today... The funeral for Niri-chan is in three days..."**_

 _ **At this you nod and say, "Our team it's... incomplete what will happen now?" he nods his head in understanding and with a small smirk he says, "There is a genin that is very talented than you graduated with that currently needs a team... Within a few weeks of training with him, you should all be combat ready as a team again...". Nodding my head I lay it back down on my pillow I sigh and say, "Thank you Hokage-Sama" as I drift off to sleep.**_

 _ **Later that day sees me out of the hospital and my feet walk on their own my body reacting on its own walking me towards a place I feel pulled to when I lay my eyes on it I smiled sadly and just look at thinking but not thinking staring but not staring... The Memorial Stone. All those who died all those who died to protect the village...I stare just hoping that I'll never have to witness a death of a friend again... Then I think about Hyu - no Niri-Chan all the good times with her the trust I had of her... It doesn't matter what branch she was from no one had a right take a right... Then I remember she'll never see the sun never have strawberry ice cream again... She'll never say goodbye to her parents she'll never have children she'll never make Chunin or Jonin... I'll never see her again... She's dead... I'll never see her again... Never... Never... I then begin to shake and a tiny sob emits from my mouth tears begin to streak from my eyes one catches onto my mouth... It tastes like iron and I don't even notice it. I don't even notice the Blue and Pink skeletal creature around me with pure white eyes with a hint of violet... All I see is the stone and my anguish... I don't notice the embracing and someone telling me to calm down... I didn't even notice the Yellow Flash that came before it. I didn't even note my Red Fang vibrating as I fell asleep the last thing I see is a mop of yellow with bang framing his face.**_

 _ **Minato POV**_

 _ **I feel an enormous amount of chakra being released and I quickly rush over... I notice the Uchiha Prodigy shaking in front of the memorial stone I notice his eyes change... a triangle that has a circle inside of it the triangle at the end of each point having a hollow tomoe... the triangle is not only inside but outside of another circle... at every point around the triangle there is another tomoe... Outside of the circle on the far edges of the triangle next to that is another tomoe right beyond the tomoe that lay before it... I rush forward in a flash of yellow as his eyes change and they begin bleeding and a skeletal figure of Blue and Pink white beautiful eyes of a Hyuuga with a hint of violet... I notice what's wrong immediately as he's sobbing and staring at the stone seemingly in his own world he doesn't even react when I embrace him and tell him to calm down and it'll be okay...then he falls unconscious... I see his blade vibrates for a second but then stops and I pick him up and flash him away gently laying him on my bed sitting down and just thinking about what I've seen.**_

 _ **Mysterious Man POV**_

 _ **I chuckle and my eyes light up for the first time in a long while as I notice my grandchild's Susanoo to say it's beautiful is an understatement... To say it's powerful is like telling me the Uchiha are bad are fire style... An accidental skeletal Susanoo that can reach the height of 15 feet... And he's only 7... Kami help us all if the body in his height of power is angered... I notice the Namikaze spawn rushing in trying to calm him and I chuckle at the stupidity... No one can stop the emotions of an awakening Mangekyou... Nonetheless an Eternal! Pitiful. I turn away and say calmly, "Prepare for the injection when he's asleep. I want to do one good thing for this world... Zetsu."**_

 _ **I wake up to sitting in a pure white chair with my grandfather sitting across from me... I notice this time his left arm is paler than the last time and he seems dare I say... Happy. He opens his mouth and says, "While the time for you may be mourning, it should also be time for celebration... While I do not know as much as the real me as I'm simply chakra from over 40 years ago... While her death is important especially to you... You have awakened your Mangekyo and your brother's gift... Use it well young one..." As you begin to fade you hear three words whispered in your ear, "Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo..."**_

 _ **I begin to feel consciousness gnawing at my door as I hear a light snoring I open my eyes and even through the grief I smile at the sleeping blonde and look around... And proceed to blush as I notice I'm in his room. I take deep calming breaths and proceed to slowly sit up and I notice a deep aching in my ear and I mutter "Mangekyo..." the man's snoring stops and he mutters a "huh..." in that sleepy voice of his. I proceed to chuckle when people think 7 years look cute (I am not cute dammit!) I think a 20 something-year-old man drooling while asleep is cute.**_

 _ **I smirk and smugness begins to radiate off of me as I say, "Minato-Sama I believe nap time is over... For the both of us."**_

 _ **He groans again and says, "Maybe..." In that sleepy voice that is just so husky... I feel a shiver and proceed to ignore it. "Minato-Sama you're drooling you really should wake up". At this, he bolts up and proceeds to wipe at his mouth with his sleeve and I smirk. "Minato-Sama might I inquire why I'm sleeping your bed alone? People might think the wrong thing about you!" My smirk turns into a devilish grin upon saying this, he sputters for a second and says "You see... well... You were shaking... Big skeletal thing! And you know... Crying... Blood... You passed out... Didn't think you needed to go to the hospital... Yeah! That's it!"**_

 _ **I laugh at his rapid response and say, "It's okay Minato-Sama. However, I do believe we both have to get up..." I point at the window where the sun is rising, "Might I ask where my Ninja-to and Gunbai are?" He stands up and stretches and says, "Give me a second I'll get them". A simple head nod is all he gets as I stand up begin to crack my joints I inhale as I do so and decide it's a bad choice to do when I smell jasmine and peppermint and my face flushes slightly. I turn my head as I notice him walking back towards me and smile in thanks and in appreciation as he hands me my Gunbai then my Ninja-to however that turns to a slight frown as I notice my Ninja-to is humming softly when both of our hands are on it at the same time. I mutter an "Interesting..." Then look at Minato, "Was this humming when you were carrying me?" He nods and looks thoughtful, however, my frown turns into a grin and I look at a sword and just nod my head at it, "The Red Fang has many properties many unknown by me and some known it's powers go from the elements itself to even the soul. Only those with a certain amount of chakra... The Rinnegan... And chakra from both halves of the sage can properly use it and even then IT still decides it's master... Very interesting for it to hum while you touch it while it's declared me it's master... Very interesting indeed." Throughout your speech, Minato seems lost at the meaning of it but understanding at least on the basic levels of what the words mean. "So if I get this right... The sword probably wants something from me..." I simply nod my head and holster it and the gunbai disappears into a storage seal on my wrist. "I believe I should be going now before the "Uchiha Prodigy that will save the clan and raise it to levels higher than ever" becomes missing and people begin to panic." He nods his head turning around and begins to walk you out you notice a bathroom another room presumably a guest room? You notice a kitchen dining room and even a living room as you walk towards the exist with him and as he opens the door for you, you mutter a "Thanks and Goodbye" then you proceed to disappear in a flash of fire.**_

 _ **As I reappear in a torrent of flame in training ground 3 I chuckle moving my hands in a dismissing notion as all the dirt grimes and.. smell goes away thanks to wind release I only need to wait for about 5 minutes as Sakumo-Sense and a Chibi version of him come walking in I look up at them eyes of the regular Sharingan and I say, "Morning Sakumo-Sensei and Chibi Sakumo-Sensei!" Sakumo-Sensei smiles and lets out a chuckle as the Chibi him a 5-year-old nonetheless with a forehead protect... The boy pouts! A shinobi doesn't pout... But then again I'm pretty sure I did in Minato-Sama's bed... Nope not thinking about that.**_

 _ **I think for a second and say, "Chibi-chan your name is Kakashi right?" He nods his and says, "Yes Uchiha-san." I sigh and say "The name is Kindra get it right Kakashi-Chan." Sensei at this smile happily that his child and child in all but blood are fine together... A few minutes later introductions of each other again and the training commences... I begin to mechanically dress in all black and I begin to walk towards where the funeral will take place Ninja-to on my hip flowers and gunbai in a storage seal... As I walk I don't even notice my Mangekyou turning on or everyone moving away and the whisperings I don't even notice a tree wilting from my emotions or flowers dying... I swiftly make it up to the site and stare at the casket all throughout the next hour when it's my turn to put up flowers my body moves on its own and I place the flowers from my storage seal down and get back to my place. The sky crying for her loss or from my sadness I'll never know nor do I remember people trying to talk to me as I left and headed for Area 44 for some "relaxation" the next month is a blur of 4 days of training with my team and 3 days of relaxation time... Which is training. For my personal training at first, I decided to just sneak around in a ninja village because my stealth is piss poor... However, through those 3 days, I picked up a few handy techniques two of them being Shadow Clones and Mass Shadow Clones... Though the Jonin that used those was probably doing it on purpose... However, learning the secret to those techniques really helped me on the way to elemental mastery scorch release mastery while I trained my body and my eyes...I don't think I've ever trained so hard as I did that month ever. Whether it's from wanting to beat that man that I lost to or from me trying to suppress the death of my best friend I don't know. It could also be because I sparred with Minato-Sama once I realized how far I have to go... Either way, when I go back out onto the field I won't be Chunin level... I've embraced the Uchiha Prodigy title. I've embraced my heritage and most of all I've embraced the gifts I've been given by my mother... From Niri-chan and I've embraced the look of being able to train with Sakumo Hatake and once or twice with Minato Namikaze... Though I don't think anyone else could have made the progress I've had... Techniques... Speed... Power... Skill... Chakra Reserves... Control of Fire Wind Earth and Scorch... Everything has improved... I will be ready for anything and everything and I won't allow another teammate to die.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Of Missions Promotions and War.**_

 _ **Word Count: 2115 Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

 _ **It's been one month since my training and Kakashi-Chan Yamanaka-San and Sakumo-Sensei and I have gone on 5 more C-Rank missions. However today, we will be getting our first B rank mission. We are to deliver a scroll to our allies Grass Country though I'll admit I am secretly hoping we run into Kitsuchi again... I will kill him this time. With the speed, we have to travel it will take two days to get to Kusagakure and then two days back... However, if it were to be just Sakumo-Sensei and I we'd get there by nightfall even maybe with Kakashi-Chan we'd get there by midnight but with Yamanaka-San... Well, he's a slow bastard.I sometimes wish it was him that died instead of Niri-Chan...But alas you can't revive the dead... At Least I think you can't...**_

 _ **As we are traveling I think back to my training... It was successful... Extremely. While I'm no S-Rank Shinobi and while I may have the skill for it, I won't be until I grow my chakra coils are still forming and growing so they are still unstable... However... There is a reason why I have the hottest flames in Konoha there is a reason why I'm the first Uchiha to have the Mangekyou Sharingan since Great Uncle Izuna and Grandfather Madara... There is a reason why I have a Chakra Capacity at this age that dwarves even the most seasoned of Jonins... I don't have experience, I don't have height, I don't have age or knowledge of someone even twice my age... But I do have power. I have speed and cunning. I have a an amazing Jutsu Repertoire for my age... I've created Jutsus not even thought about... 3 A-Rank techniques 4 b rank techniques 3 c rank techniques I've created I've created my own kenjutsu style adapting for only Ninja-to and for Ninja-to + Gunbai.I created my own Uchiha Armor... I Kindra Azura Uchiha no matter the age am not to be treated lightly in the art of combat I was born and bred as an Army Killer and I embrace it. I've realized things that people twice my age still don't know... Jutsus mean nothing if you can't properly protect yourself. If you want to use Ninjutsu? You must be the best at Taijutsu. If you want to use Genjutsu? You must be able to dodge everything you want to be a medic? You must have perfect control perfect speed perfect most of all you must have a strong mind. The Naras and Yamanaka have a strong mind but weak body The Uchiha The Senju The Hyuuga the Akimichi have strong bodies but weak fool Hashirama is better as a soldier and MAYBE a general since he is good in battle... Not a leader. A shinobi has to be good as stealth disguising themselves they have to be a smooth talker... They have to be strong fast they have to perfect control over their chakra they must be able to most of all they can't be afraid of bloodshed, foolish genin going into shock over killing someone is stupid... Though this is probably Madara's Chakra inside of me talking...**_

 _ **As I think these things I look to my left on instinct tilting backward automatically activating my Mangekyo and simply say "2 Kumo and 2 Iwa... Whatever where delivering isn't a B rank scroll... That's AB Duo and Roshi of the Lava Style...**_

 _ **I immediately start forming hand seals as everyone curses a simple "son of a bitch..." My Mangekyou spinning as I let lose a roaring dragon a deep dark red saying,"Scorch Style: Scorching Dragon"**_

 _ **Roshi and the unnamed Jonin immediately start going through hand signs Roshi bringing up a lava dragon and the Jonin making a huge earth wall... My dragon manages to counteract the Lava Dragon and scratches against the earth wall as it falls... I notice out of the corner of my eye Sakumo-Sensei engage AB and I notice the Yamanaka and Kakashi-Chan go after the Jonin I look at Roshi and say, "This will have to beat fast." And I disappear Ninja-to and Gunbai already mid-swing at his neck as he dodges. I step forward Mangekyou begging for release begging him to make contact with my eyes I inhale deeply on my next swing my Ninja-to and on the swing of my Gunbai I let it out forming a Great Fireball point blank that manages to burn him but he replaces to fast to do any permanent damage.I snarl at him pointing my finger at him and doing a come-hither motion... He rushes forward forming hand signs as I counter with the counterpart he bellows out a Lava Bullet as I bellow out a Scorch Bullet counteracting each other... I move to engage him noticing the subtle Genjutsu I placed on him is working he's slightly disoriented and not as precise as before... I manage to get into his guard and leave a slice across his chest that enrages him... My eyes widen as he backs away and red chakra begins to leak... But that is also when this fight ends as he looks up at me in anger, not in complete control... And looks me in the eyes. I snap into his mind noticing him covered in red chakra fighting against the monkey for control... I look up at that stupid Monkey and simply say "Suppress." making eye contact with him and the monkey falls over the same with Roshi... my eyes immediately snape to the Jonin and I notice Kakashi-Chan and the Yamanaka are fine... I rush over to sensei blocking a tentacle from B.**_

 _ **I look at all 3 shinobi noticing sensei is... rough but A is panting, however, B seems fine... I look at sensei and say, "I'll take B..."**_

 _ **He looks shocked for a second but a grim determination appears on his face and nods... B looks at me and says, "This fool be fightin' me? Killer B? No way Jose! I ain't fightin' a kiddin'!" I look at him blankly and simply say, "Susanoo" as first a ribcage appears then a torso and a pair of arms ahead horns and a Ninja-to and Gunbai... My Pink and blue Susanoo with the eyes of a Hyuga appears next to me... Merely the first stage but 20 feet tall the Ninja-to lights on fire in a black flame and I stalk forward noticing the awe on A and Sensei's face and the absolute glee on B's face... I simply say, "No one dismisses me..." My Killing Intent rises my chakra spikes any lesser men then these 3 S-Rank Shinobi would be on their feet from my anger... I make a simple hand sign as my Susanoo opens its mouth... Fire Style: Azure Dragon Three-Pronged Attack! As three blue fire dragons appear out of its mouth each B-Ranked one going left one going middle and one going right. All going towards Killer B. I feel a humongous spike of chakra from him... As he begins to transform and turns into the 8 tails I slam my hands together adding more chakra to the Susanoo putting 50% of my chakra capacity into it begins to gain flesh it begins to grow larger and my chakra lifts me to its forehead the ground around us all the trees begins to get suppressed and ground together from our chakra and I say with a smirk, "3 minutes until a battalion of grass shinobi come here Killer B... What will you do?" as black flames begin to form along my gunbai with a quick look from his brother A rushes to Roshii and disappears the Jonin disappearing next and with a "Weeee this little man got style!" Killer B disappeared to.**_

 _ **My Susanoo drops to the ground as I begin to fumble for the last of my chakra my storage seal opens pulling out a gem and I release it gaining back just enough chakra to stay conscious for a few moments... I smile and say, "We got lucky they fell for it..." As blood comes out of my mouth falling to my knees... "very lucky..." The last thing I see is two white heads a long-haired blonde and a flash of yellow and a familiar spiky haired blonde as a pulse of my chakra erupts from me and I fall over unconscious...My eyes open to see the pitch black eternal darkness again and hearing a voice in my head "One step closer..." I pass out again. I wake up seeing a white room and it smells so clean... Hospital... I look around and see no one so I carefully sit up noticing pain in my chest... And a wound over my left pectoral about the size of what a stab from my Ninja-to would be... I chuckle as I brace sleeps darkness.**_

 _ **This time waking up I hear voices opening my eyes seeing Hokage-Sama Minato-Same and a doctor I immediately groan looking at them and say, "Who the hell knows I stabbed myself?" Hokage-Sama chuckles and Minato-Sama grins at me and he says, "Everyone." my left eye begins to twitch begging for me to put him through Tsukuyomi... However I refuse to oblige in its wishes and simple deadpan at him saying, "Minato-Sama may I have my sword for a moment?" He slowly back away raising his hands... then I chuckle, "So might I ask why you are here Minato-Sama and Hokage-Sama?" I notice the doctor has left at this point and Hokage-Sama is the first one to speak up, "Minato-kun here and his squad were the ones originally fighting and dealing with Roshi, A, B, and Katakani, however, they managed to flee them... I can only presume they recognized Sakumo-kun and hoped to kill him to make the war easier... Minato-kun here flashed you to the hospital and they went to continue their mission..."**_

 _ **I look at Minato-Sama smirking and say, "What didn't want blood on your bed this time?" Hokage-Sama looks... confused whereas Minato-Sama starts to sputter and say things such as, "It's not like that! no! Blood?" I sigh relaxing into my bed raising an eyebrow at his frantic behavior, "You know you never did answer my question on why YOU are here Hokage-Sama..." He looks up with a smile and says "Why to give you this of course..." handing over a light green flack jacket which represents Chunin. I smile in genuine happiness and say "Hai thank you Hokage-Sama..." "But... what about Team Sakumo?" He nods his head and says, "While I might occasionally take you off or make you lead missions so Sakumo can take higher rank missions it will stay the same for now. I have a plan for you... Eventually." I nod and look at Minato-Sama, "You know if you keep saving me people might think bad things about you Minato-Sama!" I singsong with a smirk on my face. He looks appalled for a second and says, "Perhaps I shouldn't save you then hmm?" I look horrified and say, "No No! I'd rather not be dead!" He smirks and begins to leave with a wave over the shoulder flashing away Hokage-Sama smiles gently and says, "Goodnight Kindra-Kun." as he leaves I relax into my bed calling both my weapons into my hands and then placing them into their respective seals as I begin to fall asleep I begin to realize that my current body can't handle much more power... I suppose I'll just have to learn more elements train them better and gain a higher control while my body ages, my chakra grows and stabilizes, and I get larger... Though I suppose pre-war time makes everyone push their bodies to the limit there is only so much power an almost 8-year-old can handle...**_

 _ **AN: I'd look to point out the Azure Dragon? Was Genjutsu The Killing Intent? The impression of his chakra and capabilities of Genjutsu (Killing Intent is genjutsu though sometimes it can be pure chakra) The Suppression? Took out a lot of Chakra but was Genjutsu. Disorienting Roshi? Genjutsu. The only thing that was really Ninjutsu was chakra coating weapons, the scorch dragon, the scorch bullet (A+B rank ninjutsu but chakra of B+C) The Susanoo (S rank technique) And Amaterasu which is S Rank but took up A rank amount of Chakra. The Susanoo was only active for at most 3 minutes and only went to stage 2 for about 30 seconds. So in reality, while he used a lot of chakra he actually used more in the prologue and the first chapter**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Time Passes**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**_

 _ **A year passes as our team continues to go on missions often times they are B rank with the occasional C-rank, however, we have yet to get an A rank... None of our missions have been chaotic as our first C rank or our first B rank, however... tensions are rising everyday... Everyone can feel it in our bones that one day whether it be in a day a month or even a few years.. war is coming... Those two missions we dealt with are just the hints of it...**_

 _ **Ever since I awakened my eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and then proceeded to master earth release... My Grandfather's Chakra has been quite... I believe it to be me unconsciously tapping into it during my stunt with Susanoo... However, besides that, I haven't been training as much as I should be because of my body... While my chakra reserves have skyrocketed that is a problem! I always need to train my chakra control almost daily now and I also at least once a month have to train each element... It's rough so I haven't made much progress with the other two elements or even scorch release... However every time I feel like I'm about to achieve something in water release I just fail... It was like to this to an extent with earth but only for a few days at most... Alas, it also appears with lightning style that I'm rather shite at it... While I know I'm doing everything right it's hard for me... I most likely won't be able to master the lightning style until my chakra starts to settle down... A few good things have happened however a few bad things to... Firstly I'm getting larger! Thus I'm getting faster and stronger and all this free time I have can go to making friends with Kakashi-Chan and also I study Fuinjutsu because it's fun... And also confusing as hell... A few bad things have happened... Puberty has come earlier mainly but also the fact that Red Fang seems to be almost singing in my mind whenever I sense Minato-Sama's chakra and there are only two things that can mean and I shudder to think it's the 1st one... Another confusing aspect is I blush a lot when near him? What the hell is up with that I'm an Uchiha Shinobi we don't blush! Is it perhaps the whole "hormones" thing I hear about? I have no idea. All I know is something weird happens when I'm near him... Anyways another good thing is happening today! My first A-Rank mission with our team, perhaps we'll finally be getting a majority of these as missions? It is rather rare for a squad like ours to get A-Ranks but still, it's plausible... It also helps that Sakumo-Sensei is an S rank shinobi... Iwa has me in their bingo books as an A rank Shinobi and Kakashi-Chan and Yamanaka-San are good for genin... I know they were both just promoted yesterday to Chunin so maybe? Either way, I begin to lazily head to the Hokage tower waving to anyone who waves to me midway to the Hokage tower I pull out a book and start reading it... I mechanically make my way through the tower knocking at the door and when I receive an enter I bow to Hokage-Sama and then go to the back wall waiting for my teammates... As usual. Within five minutes another knock is heard at the door Hokage-Sama once again replies with an "enter" and I notice a familiar spiky blonde hair and in walks Minato-Sama, I raise my eyebrow at him as he to greet Hokage-Sama and then goes to the back wall. I look between Hokage-Sama and Minato-Sama and say, "Might I ask why Minato-Sama and my teammates were arrived to come at the same time?" Hokage-Sama nods his head and simply says, "Sakumo-kun has a mission to go on" as if that explains everything... Though I suppose we would need a Jounin for our first A-Rank mission... I nod my head and go back reading. Occasionally sneaking a peek at Minato-Sama the meeting goes by fast... All I remember is that where to suppose to be scouting the land of bears and Hoshigakure and that Minato-Sama has a nice butt... We all leave to pack and agree to be at the front gates in an hour... During that hour while I already had my things pack I try to focus on reading and to keep my heart calm and my blood pressure normal... Only Kami knows what's wrong with me... `When we all meet up in an hour my Sharingan Eyes are active and I purposefully standing a... tasteful distance behind Minato-Sama while reading my book and casually... observing out of the corner of my eyes memorizing every moment... Oh, Kami... I have a crush on the strongest Jounin in the hidden leaf... As we walk.. well hop through trees heading towards the land of bears I think about what I know about Minato Namikaze hoping for at least one bad trait and I only find one. The bastard likes to save people... He's strong, fast, a good shinobi, a nice person, he's easy to fluster with a few key words, he's single... though that red-haired bint certainly tried to take him... I know he can handle his alcohol... He's in shape... Nice... Hot... Bad thoughts... Anyways I just can't think of a bad thing about him... What do I do? Nothing! That's it I'm 9! He's what? 16 it's just a stupid crush because he's saved me and my massive amounts of chakra caused puberty to hit early... That must be it! I can almost hear a chuckling in my mind telling you that's not it... But then I snap back into focus when I hear a question thrown my way and I mutter a, "Hn?" In question. Minato-sama chuckles and says, "You're distracted Kindra-kouhai what's the matter?" I think upon the question not wanting to lie but not wanting to tell the truth so I decide to thread the line, "My chakra for the past 6 months or so has been growing rapidly and was either the cause of puberty or puberty caused it, either way do you really want to know what's going through my mind?" All I get is a coughing fit from Yamanaka-San a confused look from Kakashi-Chan and a red face from Minato-Sama and a quiet "No.." I grin which in a few years I'll know as a lecherous one and say, "I can show you if you want Minato-Taichou!" chuckling all throughout it all you get is an even redder faced Minato-Sama as he looks away... I smirk and go back to my thoughts of the blonde haired Jounin... The next three days until we got to bear where absolutely hell... with nothing to do but look at the scenery... read my book... and look out for chakra signatures I can now thoroughly say I know how Minato-taichou moves in all situations but combat. He's strong, flexible, swift, precise, and while he's on guard his muscles tense his two bangs don't move from the wind whenever theirs a sound his hand instinctively moves to the kunai pouch on his right leg his left hand a second behind it. His movements are fascinating his chakra control is so precise I find myself staring at his legs as he moves at one point I almost trip but play it off as an Uchiha showing off when I do a handstand and immediately flip off my hands through the Yamanaka seems to give me a knowing look ... Stupid Pro-filer's. When we reach sensing distance we stop making a simple plan of everyone using henge then whenever one of the guards on duty locks eye contact I'll place them under a genjutsu to get by swiftly. Or mission? Figure out of Hoshigakure is gearing up for war. We spend the next 7 days attempting to dig up any information but everything seems... normal. So we head on out content that war won't be breaking out.. hopefully yet. As we begin to run and leave to the border I look up and say, "Taichou... 4, 3 low jounin 1 high jounin." He nods and my eyes swirl into the Sharingan right hand dipping a little be lower to my waist and my left hand extending outwards slightly more ready to summon a gunbai as we continue to move forward we hear an order of, "Stop" I immediately pinpoint it to be from the one who has high Jounin soon as Minato-taichou stops I stop on the branch right behind him making sure that the other two don't come closer as soon as they come into view and my eyes snap towards them I notice an increase in pulse... Good they know who they are dealing with Minato-Taichou in me... Minato-taichou immediately tries for the peaceful approach, "Might I help you gentlemen? " we get the typical bad guy big ruff and tumble 'what are you doing in our borders' and Minato-Taichou simply explains that we had a mission pertaining with Kumogakure and that we obviously had to pass through their lands... It's sketchy at best but at least it's true... in a way our mission was about Kumogakure since they have to pass through the land of bears...but still it's very sketchy but it seems the shinobi just wanted any reason to run away from Minato-Taichou and I and as we set off again I say, "You realize if we weren't both listed so high in the bingo books and you being the known apprentice of Jiraiya-Sama they would have outright attacked us right?" All I get is a grim nod and we increase the pace.**_

 _ **6 Months pass as we do mission after mission ending up doing 5 more A-Ranks and 4 more B-Ranks all of them with Minato-Taichou I begin to worry about Sakumo-Sensei but as I do all I get is a "long-term mission" or "you keep missing him" I simply forgot about it from when on my last mission I get a Jounin vest apparently being an A-Rank ninja mastering 3 elements and being one of the only Kenjutsu Specialists and the only Gunbai Specialist with an amazing talent for Genjutsu is Jounin material... Who knew! That night I slept like a baby giggling about not only fire style but also about a cute blondes**_

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **It's currently 3 months till Sakumo's "Mission" ends... Many of you know what that means... It's also 1 year 10 months until Rin and Obito graduate. Will the Crush our little Uchiha has continue to grow? who knows! Will we ever find out what the mysterious man injected our hero with? What about the Red Fang singing when Minato is nearby? So many questions! What about the Rinnegan? (There are only two events that could warrant the gaining of the Rinnegan one year 0 (year Naruto is born in canon) and one during 1bNb are the only hints you'll get!**_


End file.
